Who will be my boyfriend?
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Yukimura dan Niou menyatakan perasaannya ke Marui pada hari yang sama. Mereka sama-sama memberikan waktu 3 hari. Siapa yang akan dipilih Marui untuk menjadi pacarnya? WARNING : Bagi yang gak suka Yaoi dan lemon harap menjauhi fict ini!


Pelajaran terakhir hari Senin kelas 3B adalah Matematika. Marui dah angop-angop aja karena bosen sama tuh pelajaran yang diterangkan Deidara-sensei, sekaligus gak ngerti sama sekali. Saking bosennya, akhirnya Marui pun ketiduran di kelas.

"Marui," bisik Niou ditelinga Marui. Ia terkejut dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Eh? Apa, Niou?"

"Pelajaran sudah berakhir dan sekarang waktunya latihan. Kau mau dihukum Yukimura karena terlambat datang latihan?" ujar Niou. Marui bergegas merapikan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Ia pun langsung buru-buru ke lapangan dan meninggalkan Niou sendirian di dalem kelas.

"Woi! Marui! Kok lu ninggalin gue?! Gue dah bangunin lu juga!" teriak Niou sambil berlari menyusul Marui.

Sesampainya di lapangan, dugaan Niou tepat. Mereka berdua terlambat latihan dan mendapat hukuman lari 50 keliling lapangan.

Selesai menjalani hukuman, mereka pun boleh latihan bebas hari ini. Bunta mengatur napasnya sebentar di pinggir lapangan. Tiba-tiba seorang Renji memanggilnya.

"Marui, kau dipanggil Yukimura tuh di ruang klub,"

"Eh? Yukimura?" Marui langsung cepet-cepet ke ruang klub. Dia tidak ingin Yukimura menghukumnya lagi karena keterlambatannya.

"Siang, Yukimura," Marui membuka pintu ruang klub. Yukimura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Marui tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya, kenapa tadi kau terlambat datang latihan?" Yukimura berjalan mendekati Marui.

"Oh…itu. Aku tadi ketiduran waktu pelajaran terakhir. Jadi datengnya terlambat deh. Maaf ya, Yukimura,"

"Begitu," Yukimura mulai memegang dagu Marui dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Marui.

"Yu…Yukimura…" Muka Marui dah tampak merah. Bibir mereka pun akhirnya bersentuhan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Marui mendorong badan Yukimura lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia pun menunduk.

"Kenapa Marui? Kau tidak suka dengan ciumanku? Bibirku kurang hangat untukmu ya?" Tanya Yukimura agak kecewa.

"Maaf, Yukimura. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan ciumanmu. Ta…Tapi aku…"

"Berarti kau suka ya dengan dengan ciumanku," Yukimura mendekati Marui kembali. Ia lalu memeluk Marui. Tapi Marui tidak membalas memeluknya. Yukimura lalu membawa Marui ke dekat meja. Dibaringkannya tubuh Marui di atas meja.

"Yu…Yukimura…" Yukimura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Marui. Ia pun tersenyum. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Marui. Bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Lidah Yukimura kini memasuki mulut Marui.  
"Hen..Hentikan…" Yukimura tak mendengarkan perkataan Marui. Dia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Sekarang dia mulai menjilati leher dan tengkuk Marui. Tangannya pun sudah memasuki baju Marui dan meraba-raba dada Marui.

"Nggh…Nggh~" desah Marui. Yukimura semakin tertarik untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Tanpa ia sadari, kelakuannya dengan Marui telah dilihat oleh Niou. Yukimura memang lupa mengunci pintu ruang klub. Jadi Niou bisa melihat dari celah-celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tiba-tiba aja, Akaya teriak dari luar.

"BUCHOU!!!" Yukimura cepat-cepat menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Marui. Marui juga cepet-cepet bangun dari atas meja.

Tanpa mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, Akaya langsung aja masuk seenaknya. Niou yang tadi ada di dekat pintu ruang klub, berjalan menjauhi ruang klub.

"Buchou, dah jam 5 nih. Kita dah boleh pulang belom?" Tanya Akaya.

"Boleh kok, boleh," ujar Yukimura dengan senyuman khasnya.

Akaya nengok ke Marui. "Loh, Marui-senpai kok badannya berkeringat gitu sih? Kan gak latihan apa-apa?" ujar Akaya bingung.

"Eh, anu…itu…AC di ruang klub tiba-tiba aja rusak. Jadi aku kepanasan di dalem sini," ujar Marui agak gelagapan.

"Heh? AC? Bukannya di ruang klub sini memang gak ada AC, ya?" Akaya malah tambah bingung.

Eh, itu maksudnya…"

"Akaya, masa kamu gak sadar sih, cuaca hari ini kan memang panas banget," Yukimura memotong omongan Marui.

"Hah? Apa iya? Ya udah deh. Gak penting juga. Aku kasih tau yang lainnya dulu kalau dah boleh pulang ya," Akaya lalu meninggalkan ruang klub. Marui dan Yukimura bisa bernapas lega.

"Marui…" panggil Yukimura. Marui nengok ke Yukimura.

"Makasih ya untuk hari ini," ujar Yukimura dengan senyumnya.

"Eh, i…iya…" Yukimura lalu memegang kedua tangan Marui.

"Marui, kamu mau gak pacaran sama aku?"

"Hah?" Marui kaget. Ia pun terdiam. Suasana di ruang klub menjadi hening.

"Kau gak harus menjawabnya sekarang kok," ujar Yukimura. "Aku akan memberimu waktu 3 hari," Yukimura lalu merapikan barang-barangnya setelah itu keluar dari ruang klub.

"Aku duluan ya,"

"I…Iya," Marui jadi sendirian di ruang klub. Yang lainnya sepertinya sudah pulang karena pemberitahuan Akaya tanpa berganti baju dulu di ruang klub. Ia pun segera beres-beres lalu pulang.

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah, ia melihat Niou sedang berdiri sambil senderan di tembok.

"Hei Niou!" sapa Marui. "Lagi nunggu orang ya?" Niou hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nunggu siapa?"

"Kamu," ucap Niou singkat yang membuat Marui terkejut.

"Hah?! Aku? Emang mau ngapain nungguin aku?"

"Cuma ngajak pulang bareng doang. Bolehkan?"

"Eh, boleh kok," Niou dan Marui pun pulang bersama. Tapi diperjalanan mereka cuma diam-diaman.

"Marui…" panggil Niou. Marui hanya menengok ke orang yang ada disampignya.

"Tadi kamu melakukan 'itu' sama Yukimura ya?" Niou bertanya langsung. Marui tampak terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti 'itu' dengan Yukimura?! Kau gak boleh melakukan 'itu' dengan Yukimura!" teriak Niou. Marui malah bingung apa yang dikatakan Niou.

"Kau hanya boleh melakukan 'itu' denganku!" perkataan Niou itu membuat Marui kaget.

"Marui, aku suka sama kamu. Kamu mau kan pacaran sama aku?" Pernyataan Niou itu membuat Marui terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya dulu kok. Akan kutunggu jawabanmu besok Kamis," setelah itu Niou pergi meninggalkan Marui.

***********

"Yay! Besok libur! Besok libur!" teriak Akaya saat melihat kalender di ruang klub seusai latihan. Hari Rabu besok memang merupakan tanggal merah. Entah karena apa liburnya.

"Semuanya, aku duluan ya!" teriak Marui sambil berlari ke luar ruang klub.

"Marui-senpai kenapa sih buru-buru segala?" Tanya Akaya bingung.

"Gak tau tuh. Saat latihan juga dia diam saja. Apa dia sakit?" Jackal agak khawatir.

**Di rumah Marui**

Malam ini sampai besok siang, Marui sendirian di rumah. Orang tua dan kedua adiknya sedang berpergian ke luar kota. Marui bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat di kamar mandi kamarnya. Saat Marui sedang di kamar mandi, ia lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba aja Niou datang ke rumahnya entah karena alasan apa. Karena tau pintunya gak dikunci, ia seenaknya aja masuk ke rumah Marui. Ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Marui. Saat Marui keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan apa-apa, ia terkejut melihat Niou duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ketika itu juga, Niou lalu berjalan mendekati Marui. Semakin Niou mendekat, Marui semakin melangkah mundur dan akhirnya ia sudah tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena dibelakangnya sudah ada tembok yang menghalanginya.

"Kenapa Marui? Kau takut denganku?" Niou memegang dagu Marui.

"Ka…Kamu ngapain disini?" Tanya Marui mulai gemetaran. Niou tak menjawab pertanyaan Marui. Ia mulai mencium bibir Marui dengan kasar. Marui mencoba mendorong tubuh Niou tapi ia tidak bisa karena tubuh Niou lebih besar dibanding dia.

Dengan cepat Niou mendorong Marui tepat di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia mulai meraba-raba badan Marui yang sudah tak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Ngghh~" desah Marui pelan. Tangan sebelah Niou mulai membuka resleting celana yang ia kenakan. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan 'miliknya' ke 'miliknya' Marui.

"AKHH!!! NIOU!!!" teriak Marui sambil memejamkan matanya.

**********

Yukimura berjalan menuju ke rumah Marui. Karena Marui terburu-buru pulang, ia jadi lupa membawa tempat minumnya yang masih tergeletak di pinggir lapangan. Mumpung hari belom malem banget, Yukimura bertekad mengantarkan tempat minumnya Marui.

Saat tiba di depan rumah Marui, ia terkejut melihat pintu rumah Marui dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia mencoba menengok ke dalam rumah, tapi ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun. Yukimura lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup kembali pintu yang tadi terbuka.

"Marui…" panggil Yukimura pelan sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Bunta yang ada di lantai atas. Betapa terkejutnya Yukimura saat menemukan Niou ada di dalam kamar Marui. Yang ia lebih kejutkan lagi mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun.

"NIOU!!!" teriak Yukimura. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!!" Yukimura mendorong tubuh Niou untuk menjauhi tubuh Marui.

"Yukimura! Apa-apaan sih lu?! Dateng-dateng langsung ganggu aja!" teriak Niou kesel.

"Kamu gak boleh ngelakuin hal kayak 'gitu'. Terlebih sama Marui!"

"Emang napa? Kemarin aja lu ngelakuin juga kan sama Marui di ruang klub,"

Yukimura melotot ke arah Niou karena mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia lalu menatap Marui yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Marui, kamu gak papa kan?" Yukimura membelai rambut Marui yang merah itu.. Marui hanya diam dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Yukimura lalu mencium Marui dengan lembut. Lama kelamaan ia mulai melumat bibir Marui dan akhirnya lidahnya pun berhasil masuk dan bermain-main dengan lidah Marui. Lidah Marui mencoba mendorong lidah Yukimura yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Dengan tetap mencium Marui, tangan Yukimura mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Yukimura pun sekarang sama seperti Marui dan Niou, sudah tak mengenakan pakaian apa pun. Yukimura kini menjilati leher dan tengkuk Marui.  
"Ngghh~ Yu…Yukimura…Hentikan….Ahhh~" Niou yang melihat mereka berdua juga ikut bergabung. Tubuh Niou kini ada di antara kedua kaki Marui. Ia mencoba memasukkan jarinya satu persatu ke dalam 'miliknya' Marui.

"AKHH!! SAKITTT!!" teriak Marui tapi bibir Marui langsung dikunci oleh bibir Yukimura.

Niou lalu melepas jarinya dari 'miliknya' Marui. Kini lidahnya Niou menggantikan posisi jemarinya yang tadi. Dijilatnya 'miliknya' Marui yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih yang hangat.

"Ngghh~ Niou…" Marui mulai mencengkram seprei tempat tidurnya. Matanya kini meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan nangis Marui. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu," ujar Yukimura. Tangan kanannya menghapus air mata Marui dan tangan kirinya membelai dada Marui dengan lembut..

Mereka melakukan hal seperti itu selama 2 jam. Karena lelah, Niou berbaring disebelah Marui. Yukimura malah dah tidur karena kecapek'an. Sebelum Niou tidur, ia mencium kening Marui dengan lembut.

**Esok Pagi **

Marui membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya Niou masih tidur nyenyak disampingnya.

"Ohayou, Marui," sapa Yukimura lembut sambil memegang sebuah nampan. Marui hanya terdiam. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup untuk sarapan. Dimakan ya," Yukimura meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya Marui.

"Aku harus pulang, Marui. Hari libur ini aku ada urusan keluarga," ujar Yukimura lembut. Marui hanya mengangguk. Yukimura kini menatap Niou yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia pun mengambil pakaian Niou yang tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya ke tubuh Niou.

"Niou! Bangun!" teriak Yukimura. Niou langsung kaget dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Apaan sih?!" ujar Niou kesel karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Cepet pake baju kamu! Terus pulang! Entar lagi orang tuanya Marui bakal pulang. Kamu gak mau kan kalau orang tua Marui tahu kalau anaknya udah diapa-apain ama kamu tadi malem?" ujar Yukimura bohong.

Niou pun memakai bajunya dengan terburu-buru karena mendengar perkataan Yukimura barusan.

"Marui, aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Yukimura sambil keluar dari rumah Marui yang diikuti Niou dibelakangnya.

**********

Dini hari jam 2, Marui sudah bangun tidur. Dia bingung memikirkan jawaban untuk Niou dan Yukimura. Dia belom siap menjawabnya hari ini. Tiba-tiba aja Marui mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

**Pagi hari jam 06.00**

"Bunta! Bangun! Udah siang!" teriak mama Marui dari luar kamar. Marui pura-pura gak denger. Dia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Karena anaknya gak ngerespon, mama Marui pun masuk ke dalem kamar. Dibelainya rambut anak tercintanya dengan lembut.

"Bunta, bangun yuk! Nanti telat loh," ujar mamanya lembut.

"Mama, aku lagi pusing," Marui bangun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Pusing? Oh itu mah biasa. Kalo orang baru bangun tidur memang agak pusing kok,"

"Tapi ini bukan pusing biasa, mah. Perutku juga lagi sakit banget nih," Marui kini memegangi perutnya. Mama Marui jadi agak khawatir. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening anaknya.

"Tapi gak panas kok,"

"Tapi aku beneran sakit mah," Marui mencoba meyakinkan mamanya.

"Ya udah kalau kamu memang sakit. Kamu istirahat aja. Nanti biar mama telepon wali kelas kamu, Sasori-sensei," Mama Marui membetulkan selimut anaknya lalu berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Yes!" ujar Marui senang saat mamanya udah gak ada di dalem kamarnya.

**Sore hari jam 17.00**

'Ting – Tong' seseorang memencet bel rumahnya Marui. Dengan cepat Mama Marui membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Loh? Kamu temennya Bunta kan? Niou Masaharu ya?" ujar mama Marui saat mengenali siapa yang datang.

"Iya, tante. Saya kesini disuruh Sasori-sensei buat nganterin catatan pelajaran hari ini ke Bunta," jelas Niou.

"Kalau gitu langsung ke kamarnya Bunta aja," suruh mama Marui. Niou menurut. Dia langsung ke kamar Marui yang berada di lantai atas.

Marui ngerasa ada yang mau masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung pura-pura aja tidur. Niou mengetuk pintu kamar lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Dilihatnya Marui masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Niou mendekati Marui dan meletakkan buku catatan itu di atas meja belajarnya Marui. Niou memandang wajah Marui yang tertidur. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Marui. Saat bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan, Mama Marui langsung masuk ke kamar. Dengan cepat Niou menjauhkan wajahnya dari Marui.

"Loh? Bunta tidur? Padahal tadi dia dah bangun kok," ujar mama Marui sambil meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya Marui.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan tante," ujar Niou yang lagi duduk di tepi ranjangnya Marui. Ia pun lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Kalau gitu saya permisi pulang dulu tante," ujar Niou sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Iya. Makasih ya, nak Niou mau nganterin buku catatannya buat Bunta kesini,"

"Iya. Sama-sama tante," Niou lalu keluar dari kamar Marui. Mama Marui pun mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Marui lalu terbangun dan mengintip lewat jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya Niou udah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Untung aja tadi mama datang ke kamar. Kalau gak, pasti gue dah dicium lagi sama Niou," ujar Marui lalu memakan bubur yang ada di atas meja.

**********

"Kemarin Marui-senpai sakit ya?" Tanya Akaya.

"Iya. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang dah sehat kok. Nih buktinya aku bisa makan banyak," ujar Marui sambil melahap kue yang dibawanya.

"Siapa juga yang khawatir. Aku malah pengennya Marui-senpai sakit terus. Berisik tauk latihan bareng Marui-senpai," ujar Akaya.

"Akaya? Tadi kamu ngomong?"

"Eh, nggak. Aku cuma ngoceh kok," Marui lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi latihan selesai, ya?" Tanya Marui.

"Iya," Akaya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pasti mereka nunggu jawaban gue,"

"Hah? Mereka? Siapa 'mereka' yang Marui-senpai maksud? Terus jawaban apaan?" Tanya Akaya gak ngerti.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok," tiba-tiba aja Jackal gak sengaja lewat di dekat Akaya dan Marui. Marui langsung punya ide.

"Jackal!" panggil Marui.

**Saat selesai latihan**

"Marui, gimana?" Yukimura menghampiri Marui.

"Marui, apa jawabanmu?" Niou langsung nyamber aja.

"Heh? Jawaban? Apa maksudmu dengan jawaban?" Tanya Yukimura agak sinis.

"Kemarin senin aku nembak Marui. Terus dia janji bakal ngejawabnya hari Kamis. Tapi karena kemarin dia gak masuk, jadinya hari ini deh," jelas Niou.

"Hahh?! Aku juga nembak Marui hari Senin. Dan sekarang aku lagi nunggu jawabannya,"

"Oh…Kalau gitu dah pasti Marui milih aku," ujar Niou terlalu percaya diri.

"Nggak mungkin Marui milih anak bandel macam kamu. Ya dah pasti dia milih anak baik dan pinter kayak aku ginilah," Yukimura gak mau kalah. Mereka berdua malah jadi berantem. Marui menghela napas melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Marui, siapa yang kau pilih?!" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Marui hanya terdiam. Dia lalu menarik Jackal yang gak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ini yang kupilih," seru Marui sambil menggandeng tangan Jackal.

"WHAT THE?!!" teriak Niou dan Yukimura.

"Iya. Sekarang aku baru jadian ama Jackal," ujar Marui bangga. Yukmura dan Niou hanya bisa mangap.

"Udah dulu ya, Yukimura, Niou, aku mau kencan dulu nih ama Jackal," ujar Marui lalu pergi bersama Jackal.

"Gila! Gak nyangka gue bakal kalah sama orang kayak Jackal," ujar Niou gak percaya.

"Jackal kan botak, item, jelek pula. Bisa-bisanya Marui naksir ama Jackal," tambah Yukimura.

"Selera Marui kayak apa sih?" Tanya Niou heran.

"Kok bisa serendah itu sih selera Marui," pikir Yukimura.

Niou dan Yukimura meratapi kepergian Marui dan Jackal dengan rasa penuh kecewa.

~ THE END ~

Omake :

Saat Jackal dan Marui lagi di jalan pulang.

Jackal : Woi Marui, sampai kapan nih kita pura-pura pacaran?

Marui : Ya…sampe mereka berdua dah gak suka lagi sama aku.

Jackal : Tapi kan aku gak bisa….

Marui : Pokoknya kamu harus mau pura-pura jadi pacarku. Awas kalo gak mau (dengan nada mengancam).

Author : Minna-san! Mulai tanggal 29 Maret – 1 April aku kan ujian. Aku mohon doanya ya~

Niou : Hah? Ujian? Kenapa sempet bikin fanfict? Belajar woi! Nanti bodoh kayak gue loh.

Author : Enak aja bodoh kayak lu. Aku tuh pinter kayak Renji sama Yagyu tauk!

Niou : Sejak kapan Renji ama Yagyu gue dapet nilai bahasa Inggris lima? Hahh? Itu sih bukan pinter namanya!

Author : Jangan buka aib gue dong! Sana lu pergi aja.

Minna-san! Aku mohon doanya untuk kesuksesanku di ujian nanti! ^^


End file.
